This invention relates to shopping carts. More particularly, it relates to shopping carts specifically designed for special needs riders.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2011/0304110 A1 which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a carrying cart accommodation for a special needs rider. The cart includes a rearward facing seat and a pair of push handles. The push handles rotate outwardly to permit the special needs rider to enter and exit the seat. As can be seen in FIG. 8 of U.S. Patent Publication No. US2011/0304110A1, when the handles are extended outwardly, those handles can interfere with the movement of other carts and shoppers who may be passing by the carrying cart. This can be a substantial problem in confined spaces such as narrow aisles.